gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring of Honor: Unchained 2019
Ring of Honor: Unchained 2019 is a 3D professional wrestling game developed by ACS Osaka Studio and published by ACS. It is based on the American wrestling promotion Ring of Honor (ROH). It is the sequel to Ring of Honor: Unchained 2018, and the third installment in the annual Ring of Honor: Unchained series. Released in 2018 for PlayStation 4, PC and the Samsung Zeo. Just like its predecessor, Ring of Honor: Unchained 2019 runs on the Unreal Engine 4, allowing for highly detailed in-game graphics and realistic character models. Gameplay The game retains the gameplay of the previous Ring of Honor: Unchained titles, while also including brand new gameplay elements. The game includes a new “Signature Move” system. In place of storing finishers, the player instead gets to store up to three Signature Moves, which they can then use later on in the match to turn the tides. Each wrestler has up to three signature moves in their moveset. Other features that utilize stored finishers in the previous games, like Instant Kick-Out, still work in the same way. The tag team system has received several overhauls, with the addition of double-team finishers, which have to be performed by whipping the opponent to the tag-partners corner, then hitting the finisher button. Tag teams share a Heat meter, meaning both players can fill up the meter in a team effort. Another match type that received an overhaul is the Cage match. Instead of timed button presses, players now have to flick both analog sticks in a way that resembes a climbing motion, to climb up the steel cage. Each flick still requires timing, so players cannot escape out of the cage frantically. Players still have the option for the more conventional "tap button to climb" way of climbing out the cage, which they can revert to in the Options menu. The game includes certain match tyxpes as seen in ROH television such as single and tag modes, as well as support for up to eight wrestlers on-screen. Like in the last game, in-game commentary is provided by Ian Riccaboni and Colt Cabana, the latter of which is also a selectable wrestler. Wrestling Styles *Power: Specializes on strong grapples. *Shoot: Specialzes on striking moves like punches and kicks *Catch: Specializes on countering and quick grapples *Hold: Specializes on submission holds. *Lucha: Specializes on high-flying maneuvers. Modes The available game modes are as follows: Quick Match, Main Event (Exhibition), Career, Create, My Roster and Options. Quick Match Quick Match mode allows players to start a single match against a random opponent, without the need for setting up rules or choosing the opponent. Main Event In Main Event mode, players can create a single match of their choice against the CPU or other players. Available match types are as follows. New match types are denoted with a (*) *Single *3-Way *4-Way (Normal, 4-Corner Survival) *Battle Royal (6-Man, 8-Man) *Tag Team (Normal, Tornado) *6-Man Tag Team (Normal, Tornado) *Cage (Single, Tag Team) *Scramble Cage (Single, Tag Team) *Hardcore *Tap-Out *Tables *Ladder *Iron Man *Gauntlet *I Quit* Career The game’s Career Mode remains mostly the same as the previous game, with various additions. After various complaints from players,some of the realistic aspect of the previous game's career mode have been toned down significantly for Ring of Honor: Unchained 2019. The training courses have been removed in favor of a more conventional grinding system, where the payer would get Experience Points depending on how good their match is. Squash matches and one-sided bouts would garner medium to little Experience Point gain, while a back-and-forth battle would reward the player high amounts of Experience Points. Experience Points are universal among CAWs, as well as wrestlers from the in-game roster that are used in Career Mode (but not in other game modes, where they get their original stats). Winning the ROH World Championship with at least one wrestler in Career Mode (or paying $0.99 through in-game purnchases) would unlock the ability to use unlimited Experience Points, perfect for CAW makers or those who like to customize their CAWs' stats. Fatigue, health risks, and injuries still remain in Unchained 2019's career mode. However, the retiring aspect has been removed entirely, meaning players can push through their selected wrestler's career without being bound by the limitations of the Injury system. Create The Create Mode has been revamped, with, the brand new ability to create female wrestlers, as well as a bevy of brand new customization options, such as the addition of a paint tool to create custom logos, and a plethora of new wrestling moves to use. The game’s CAW slots have also been expanded, now including 80 CAW slots available, as well as over 150 slots for custom logos. For the first time in the series, the player can upload and/or download their own CAWs through the new CAWmmunity feature. Similar to Community Creations in the WWE 2K series, the CAWmmunity servers hosts hundreds of CAWs and custom logos, all of which are made by various players from all over the world. Anybody can upload a CAW or custom logo to the CAWmmunity servers, so long as they follow the guidelines. Nude and/or sexually explicit CAWs or custom logos are banned, and so are CAWs with hacked or modded movesets, as they are known to cause various problems in the game's coding. My Roster The game’s My Roster Mode remains mostly the same as the previous game, with various additions. One of the newest additions in My Roster mode is the "Live Update", which allows players to sync their title holders to match up with the current title holders in actual ROH programming. While a useful feature for those who like to get up-to-date with their rosters, the Live Updates feature does come with its flaws. Namely, if the current title holder is a wrestler who isn't featured on the in-game roster, the chapionship is automatically vacated. Roster Roster accurate as of September 2, 2018. Male Wrestlers *Adam Page *Beer City Bruiser *Barreta *B.J. Whitmer *Bully Ray *Caprice Coleman *Cheeseburger *Chris Sabin *Christopher Daniels *Chuckie T. *Cody *Colt Cabana *Dalton Castle *Delirious *Flip Gordon *Frankie Kazarian *Jay Briscoe *Jay Lethal *Jonathan Gresham *Kenny King *Mark Briscoe *Marty Scurll *Matt Jackson *Matt Taven *Nick Jackson *Punishment Martinez *Rocky Romero *Scorpio Sky *Shane Helms *Silas Young *TK O'Ryan *Vinny Marseglia *Will Ferrara *Will Ospreay Women of Honor *Brandi Rhodes *Kelly Klein *Mandy Leon *Sumie Sakai *Tenillle Dashwood DLC In early 2019, ACS released a 5-wrestler DLC pack for Ring of Honor: Unchaned 2019. *Jeff Cobb *Juice Robinson *Madison Rayne *PCO *PJ Black Default Champions *ROH World Championship - Jay Lethal *ROH World Television Championship - Punishment Martinez *ROH World Tag Team Championship - The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) *ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship - The Elite (Cody, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) *Women of Honor World Championship - Sumie Sakai Trivia *The game's cover features then-current ROH World Champion Jay Lethal. *While female wrestlers have been featured in previous games as non-playable characters, this is the first game in the series to feature the Women of Honor division as playable wrestlers. Category:Wrestling Video Games Category:Professional wrestling games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:2018